50 Firsts and Soul-Bonds
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony had a head injury in Siberia that wasn't taken care of quickly as a result he lost his short term memory. He now only remembers up to the day before the fight and remembers his soul-bonds. He has to keep being told each day what has happened and that he is in a relationship with Stephen, Bucky, Loki, Bruce, Carol, Betty and Valkyrie. What does this mean to the Rogue Avengers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony had a head injury in Siberia that wasn't taken care of quickly as a result he lost his short term memory. He now only remembers up to the day before the fight and remembers his soul-bonds. He has to keep being told each day what has happened and that he is in a relationship with Stephen Strange, James Barnes, Loki, Valkyrie, Bruce Banner, Carol Danvers and Betty Ross. What does this mean to the Rogue Avengers when they come back two years later?

* * *

Based on 50 First Dates

* * *

Tony/Stephen/Bucky/Bruce/Loki/Carol/Betty/Valkyrie

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It had all started when Tony met his first soulmate Bucky when he was 6 and Bucky was there with him often then but had to stop because of HYDRA. But before Bucky disappeared he told Tony he killed his parents. Tony was angry but he had to forgive him after all it was HYDRA. Then his next soul-bonds were Loki and Bruce which had shocked him. And he meet his last soul-bond Stephen just before the Civil War. He was happy with all of them and he loved them very much. He knew Bucky didn't have anything to do with the UN Bombing but he needed to follow Ross and do this legally too bad Rogers didn't feel that way.

In Siberia Tony only went off because Rogers didn't tell him about knowing Bucky killed his parents and their friendship was a lie.

Not that Tony remembered any off that. After the fight which Steve gave Tony a serious head injury he was saved by Stephen who took him to the hospital. Where he had too have brain surgery. Stephen had Tony moved where to Compound medical wing so Tony's other soulmate would be safe to see him.

Bucky had made it too the med bay two days later in disguise. Tony had been in a coma since the surgery. When he woke, he kept forgetting everything that happened since the last time he woke up. And the last thing he remembered was the airport fight. Which had both Bucky and Stephen worried. Stephen knew about head injuries and knew that was bad. They had to wait on a neurologist to check Tony before they got the diagnosis's.

Stephen and Bucky were waiting as the doctors were in with Tony.

"This is not good is it?" Bucky asks Stephen

"No. I believe we are going to get some bad news", Stephen replies

The doctor comes to them with a grim expression.

"What's the verdict?" Stephen asks

"He has had his short term memory damaged. He has Anterograde Amnesia which inhibits his ability to form new memories", the Doctor informs them

"What does that mean?" Bucky asks not understanding

"Every time he goes to sleep his mind wipes what had happened that day. So his memories would always go back to the airport fight mixed into a fight with Captain Rogers. He can't retain any new information", the Doctor explains

"Can it be fixed?" Bucky asks

"I am sorry it can't. But we will make sure by testing everyday for about a week. But that won't change the news. I am sorry", the Doctor says

"Can we see him?" Stephen asks

"Yes. He is confused. But you will have to make something up to get him knowing facts about each day. Like a dairy or journal", the Doctor suggests

"Thank you", Bucky says

They walk to his room and find the confused Tony.

"Jay?" Tony asks seeing Bucky

"Yes Tony its me", Bucky says softly coming to sit by his side

"Steph?" Tony asks

"Yes it is me. You know us that is good", Stephen says

"What happened too me?" Tony asks

Bucky and Stephen explain what happened to Tony. To Tony it was a lot to take in that he would have a memory problem for the rest of his life. And that it was all Rogers doing. That was a horrible feeling that a man he thought was a friend did this too him. And the last memory he had of Rogers putting his shield into his armour was real.

"So what am I meant to do from one day to the next?" Tony asks

"The doctor suggests a journal that you write what happened each day in", Stephen suggests

Tony thinks with his muddled brain.

"What about a virtual diary that FRIDAY can open every morning for me?" Tony asks

"That is a good idea. Your brain is not too messed up then", Bucky says with a small smile

"Can I have my StarkPad?" Tony asks

Stephen hands him the device.

"I can write a program that will active when I wake up each time. I can update it daily", Tony says, "FRIDAY are you getting this?"

"Yes Boss", FRIDAY replies

"What else can you tell me about my condition?" Tony asks Stephen

"Well you will only remember we are your soulmates. Now any new memories won't retain", Stephen explains to Tony

"Do you still want me now I am damaged?" Tony asks after a minute

"Off course I do! But will you accept me? After all I had a part in this", Bucky asks

"You didn't cause my injury. According to you Rogers did", Tony informs him, "Unless there is something I don't know"

"No I told you everything", Bucky replies

"Then we haven't got a problem", Tony says smiling softly

"I love you Tony. I hope you always remember that", Bucky says stroking Tony's face

"I will try", Tony replies

"What are we going to do now?" Bucky asks

"Where is Rhodey? I know he said he blames me but I thought...", Tony asks

"He left with Rogers", Stephen replies

Tony closes his eyes and sighs. He should not be surprised. He put Rhodey leaving in his StarkPad.

"I just remembered can someone get the Barton's? And if Lang has family them too?" Tony asks

"You want to save them?" Stephen asks surprised

"I do. They don't deserve Ross going after them", Tony explains

"I will go and get them. But I will need proof I come from you", Stephen says

They talk about it and give details and Stephen goes out to get the Barton's and Langs. Bucky stays with Tony and suggests things to put in his StarkPad for what he will have to see every morning. Tony put different tabs on the program for him to reference too when he needs too. He also puts the Barton's and Lang's in a tab and in the morning program.

Tony was worried about how he would cope now that his memory was shootee. But Bucky promised to stay with him through it all. So Tony was going to have to take it as it comes. Not that he had much chose now. He was going to have to rely on his program and Bucky and Stephen now to tell him the truth every day. But how was he going to live each day now?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

_2 Years Later…_

* * *

The past two years had taken a lot for the New Avengers had to adjust too. As they had to make sure they didn't overwhelm Tony when he first wakes up in the morning. Cause like the doctors said he didn't remember each day. His brain resented every time he went to sleep. The only new things he remembered where his soulmates. It made it easy and difficult at the same time.

But he had to reset nearly every day. But he kept a virtual diary they he had tabs up according to importance. It had 'Soulmates', 'Avengers', 'Accords', 'Families', 'Peter Parker and Harley Keener', 'AI's, 'Ross', 'Rogues', 'Rhodey', 'Asgardians', 'Stark Industries', 'Projects', 'Avengers Complex Tower' and 'Divisions'.

It was a struggle everyday to Tony. James and Stephen had been godsends to him in the early days then Betty and Carol joined too. They made sure he looked at his virtual diary every morning. And FRIDAY helped along with JARVIS who Tony was able to get back.

He had gotten the Barton's and Lang's and they were helpful too. The kids never approached Tony in the morning unless JARVIS said that Tony had read his dairy. They all loved their Uncle Tony and loved to help him out every day. And each day they managed to get Tony to put them to bed.

A year ago they got in contact with Thor and Bruce and they told them by letter what had happened to Asgard and that they needed a place to call home. Tony did his best to work out accommodations. Even though he had bad memory.

When Thor, Bruce and Loki arrived they had gotten the news and they were not happy to put it lightly.

_Flashback_

_Bruce was nervous as their space craft passed through the earths atmosphere. He was really nervous to see Tony after 3 years. He hoped Tony would forgive him_ _as he left his soulmate for three years. And he left his other soulmate Betty. He just hoped they all forgive him. And he found out Loki was his soulmate so this reunion will be interesting. Also Valkyrie was a soulmate as well which he hoped Tony would accept._

"_Are you alright my friend?" Thor asks him  
"Once I see Tony I will be", Bruce replies_

"_I agree. I haven't seen our friend in years", Thor replies_

"_Just hope Anthony is open about our soul-bond", Loki adds_

"_He knows your soulmates doesn't he?" Thor asks his brother_

"_He does. He did confront me on it. But I didn't know what to do at the time. I had just invaded Midgard after all", Loki replies wincing at the memory_

"_I am sure he will be find. You have made up for most of it now anyway", Bruce assures his soulmate_

"_We are approaching the place that our soulmate told us to come", Valkyrie says to them_

"_Then let us land and see our friend Stark", Thor says smiling_

_As the ship lands Bruce was nervous he was minutes away from seeing Tony. He was nervous. He hoped Tony would forgive him. Bruce turned to Loki who did look a bit nervous. Bruce understood as Loki didn't know if he was being arrested or not._

_Thor, Bruce, Loki, and Valkyrie walk out the doors when they open. Bruce immediately sees Tony standing with a few people he didn't know who they were. It worried him that he didn't see any of the team with Tony. Where was Steve? Natasha? Clint? Sam?. He saw Vision but that was the only person he recognised besides Tony._

_What had him more worried was Tony's eyes they were different. Something was wrong. He was on his StarkPad and he looked at them warily. But he had a slight smile on his face when he looked at Bruce.  
"Brucie! It is good to see you", Tony says smiling_

"_Tony", Bruce says and walks up to Tony and gives him a bear hug_

_Tony hugs him back smiling.  
"You will have to explain some things Brucie like being gone for over 3 years", Tony says pulling back_

"_I will Tony", Bruce promises_

"_Man of Iron!" Thor says hugging Tony in a bone breaking hug_

"_Hey Point Blank careful on the bones", Tony says gasping_

"_Sorry", Thor says still grinning_

"_I should introduce you to new members of the Avengers. Captain Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel, Hope van Dyne aka the Wasp, Doctor Stephen Strange aka Doctor Strange Supreme Sorcerer of Earth, Daisy Johnson aka Quake, James Barnes aka Winter Wolf, the young kid is Spider-Man, the other young kid is Harley Keener aka Iron Lad and the teen girl is Kate Bishop aka Hawkeye. Carol, Stephen and James are our soulmates Bruce", Tony says pointing at each member that was with him_

"_Where are the others?" Bruce asks confused_

"_They are not here", Carol says, "It is a long story"_

"_This is Valkyrie she is our soulmate Tony", Bruce says introducing the woman with them_

"_Nice to meet you. I look forward to the story of you meeting Bruce", Tony says smiling_

"_Looking forward to knowing you. Bruce and Thor have talked a lot about you", Valkyrie says with a nod_

"_What happened to your eye?" Tony asks curious  
"It was in battle with my sister", Thor says_

"_Your sister?" Tony asks confused_

"_Tony we told you about that in the letter", Bruce says frowning at Tony_

"_Why is Loki here? I got down you have evidence", Tony says frowning at his StarkPad_

"_Tony we told you all this in the letter are you alright?" Bruce asks worried_

_Bruce was now really worried about Tony. Something definable wasn't right. They told Tony all this in their letter._

"_Umm Steph can you explain?" Tony asks the man in the cape_

"_Of course. Doctor Banner, Thor, Loki, Tony suffered a head injury over a year ago. He has Anterograde Amnesia. He can't retain any new information", Stephen explains to them_

_That shocked both Thor and Bruce. They wondered what the hell happened for Tony to have that kind of brain injury._

"_Is that true?" Bruce asks Tony_

"_They tell me it is. And since I woke up today thinking I am somewhere else", Tony says_

"_How did this happened?" Bruce asks_

"_The last thing I remember is fighting Rogers. Then nothing. I have been told and read that it had been a year. But it is still hard for me to believe", Tony explains nervously, "Do you mind your soulmate is damaged? That he will never remember anything of this day and those after them"_

"_Tony I would never care. You took me in and didn't care about I was the Hulk. You even cleaned up and Hulk's messes and paid for the damages. I would never reject you", Bruce says pulling Tony into a hug_

_Tony hugs him back, "Thank you", he whispers_

"_I am fine with it too", Loki adds_

"_I think I will have to get used to the fact your innocent if they have the evidence. So why don't Hope and Daisy settle your people and we all go and talk. Stephen, James, and Carol can explain more and Betty is inside", Tony says _

"_That sounds good", Bruce says smiling_

_End Flashback_

It had taken a while for Bruce, Thor, Loki and Valkyrie to get used to Tony's problem but they managed. As long as Loki and Valkyrie weren't in the bed in the morning Tony could cope with anyone else in his bed.

Bruce and Thor had been furious with the Rogues they couldn't believe that Steve would do what he had done. They read the Accords and the revised Accords and they agreed they needed oversight. Thor actually thought they did have oversight. The only problem Bruce had was that Ross was working on them. But Tony promised he had been working on getting Ross out and the Accords revised but it was hard as he had to review each day and start fresh.

But now New Asgard had been set up and a year had gone by since the Asgardians had arrived. Now the Rogues were getting pardoned and the Accords had been amened.

Tony was nervous about what this would bring. Because he couldn't remember each day he would have to make sure JARVIS and FRDIAY got him to read the virtual journal before he saw them. He had nightmares of Rogers shield going into his chest.

Every time he woke up James or Stephen were there to calm him and sometimes get him back to sleep or getting him to read his virtual journal early.

One of the things that upset him still was the fact in his journal said what the Rogues did, Rhodey leaving and of course James murdering his parents. But he read his writing telling himself it wasn't James fault. So that kind of helped but he still had to get used to it. But by the time the day was gone and he was used to it he went to sleep and lost it and had to start all over again.

But all his soulmates stood by him each day. One was always with him at all times. Normally it was James who loved hearing about Tony's new inventions and the fact that even with his condition Tony had managed to get rid of the Winter Solider programming. Now James didn't have to worry about hurting anyone he loved.

James and the other soulmates of Tony worried about what was going to happen when the Rogues returned in a few days. They just hoped that they would go by the rules Carol and the others told them…

* * *

_Wakanda…_

* * *

Steve and the others where looking over the pardons they had been presented by T'Challa. They basically had them on House Arrest for 6 months unless of an attack. Steve didn't know if they would be able to comply with that.

But then again he wanted to go home. He wanted to see Bruce and Thor who they had learnt had come back a year ago. He hoped that Tony had now cooled down about everything that had happened. He hoped Tony would help Bucky who was still in Cryo who he wasn't allowed to see.

Natasha really wanted to see Bruce. She hoped he wasn't too mad at her. She also worried about what Tony's reaction would be to them turning up.

Rhodey sighed he had left Tony two years ago in a fit of anger and had been given rogue and fugitive status. Rhodey knew it wasn't Tony's fault. But at the time he was so angry. He really didn't think things through. He wished he did. Now he just hoped that Tony would forgive him.

Sam didn't know what to think about going back home to the US after 2 years. It had been a long two years for him to be away from his parents and siblings. It was weird to think he was finally going to be able to come home.

Scott couldn't believe he would be able to see his daughter in just a few short days. He couldn't imagine just how big she had gotten in this time. He hoped his daughter would forgive him for everything he had done.

Wanda was still angry at Stark but was going to have to put it on hold her anger so she could see Vision. She missed Vision and hoped he would take her back. But she thought she wouldn't have to do what she did if it wasn't for Stark. So it was all Stark's fault. She hoped to at least convince Vision of some of that.

Clint was angry still at Tony because he had just missed the last two years of his kids lives because of him. Nate probably won't even know who he was! And that was unforgivable. He missed Laura and hoped she wouldn't be angry with him but at Tony for taking him away from her and the kids.

What they all had witnessed on TV there had been New Avengers and they thought Tony had replaced them. Steve especially thought Captain Marvel was replacing him. He would have to take back his rightful place when he got back.

Now they had signed the terms of their pardons all looking forward to going home.  
"Avengers Assemble!" Steve calls

And all of them go to pack their stuff for the trip home. They would work out what they would do about Tony and the New Avengers when they got back to the Compound…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
